


City Lights

by AmaranthPrincess21



Category: Free!
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 03:30:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4164045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmaranthPrincess21/pseuds/AmaranthPrincess21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto’s arm was thrown over your waist and his face was pressed against the back of your neck as the two of you lie in bed. It must have been three am and he was sleeping soundly. You weren’t exactly sure why you weren’t. Was it the bubbling excitement in your stomach? Was it the vague, dark pull of homesickness tugging at your heart? Was it the fact you were itching to go and explore the city? Who knew. All you knew was that it was late, your boyfriend was fast asleep, and you were wide awake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	City Lights

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been living under a rock the past few years and I've just now decided to watch Free! and long story short it's been a day and I'm already on Eternal Summer. 
> 
> Everyone knows my thirst for Farlan Church is too real but Makoto has really stolen my heart, ngl, and I just felt the need to write him. It's my first time writing anything for Free! and I hope you guys like it uwu

Light seeped into the small hotel room, brightness cutting into the darkness blanketing most of the room. Cool blues, hot reds, and vibrant greens danced across the room, making bright bridges between the void. Makoto’s arm was thrown over your waist and his face was pressed against the back of your neck as the two of you lie in bed. It must have been three am and he was sleeping soundly. You weren’t exactly sure why you weren’t. Was it the bubbling excitement in your stomach? Was it the vague, dark pull of homesickness tugging at your heart? Was it the fact you were itching to go and explore the city? Who knew. All you knew was that it was late, your boyfriend was fast asleep, and you were wide awake.

Exhaling deeply, you closed your eyes. Maybe if you just lay there long enough you’d eventually fall asleep. God knew you’d spent enough nights doing that.  _At this rate, I’m going to be up all night,_ you thought as your fingers rested between Makoto’s. With your conflicting schedules it had gotten increasingly more difficult to have dates and hang out. Often times you’d stay up texting or Skyping each other, and the nights you weren’t you just didn’t feel any need to sleep. Makoto had noticed and sprung this trip on you last minute as an attempt to get your mind off of things, not to mention it would be two full days of spending some quality time together. 

You shifted as you remembered riding into town. His parents had been gone and the babysitter for Ren and Ran had arrived late. By the time you managed to make it to the city, it was already dark and the buildings were lit up. Not that you minded. Seeing the tall buildings and lots of lights against the darkened sky made your heart swell in your chest as if it was filling a void. There was nothing like a city at night. It just felt  _right_ to be there. 

“Are you still awake?” Makoto’s voice broke through the darkness like the neon lights through the cheap curtains of your room. You sighed and rolled over to face him.  _So much for him getting a full night’s sleep._

“Yeah. I can’t sleep.”

“Is something wrong?”

“No. At least, I don’t think anything is.”

“We have a long day tomorrow. You need to get some rest.”

“I know that, I just . . . I guess I feel a little restless,” you admitted sheepishly.

“‘Restless?’” he repeated.

“I feel like I should be out doing something. I feel excited for tomorrow. I feel a bit homesick.  I’m just feeling a lot of things and I want to work it out but it’s three am and you’re trying to sleep and it’s just not an option,” you said. He propped himself up on his arm, green eyes watching you intently as if he could visibly see the mix of emotions going through you.

“Well, there  _is_ one thing we could do that wouldn’t require going out,” he suggested after a long silence.  _Did he just . . . ?_ It wasn’t like sex was a new concept but to be honest, it had been a while. Before you could ask more, he grabbed a pillow and lightly hit your arm with it. 

“I can’t believe you!” you giggled, grasping at your own pillow. Makoto laughed and nearly fell off the bed in order to avoid a slow hit from you. Tentatively, you made your way around the dark room, trying to find him in the shadows. The curtains were thrown open the city outside was on full display. Lights poured into the room, pushing the shadows back into the far corners of the room. Your eyes slid over to the window. The city was still bustling outside, cars driving and light still beckoning to anyone who saw them. Your heart seemed to expand and you felt whole again. And then Makoto’s pillow slammed into your waist, sending you reeling back a few steps. Grinning like a wolf about to devour its prey, you charged at Makoto, pillow held to give him a good hit. 

For now, sleep, or the lack of, could wait.


End file.
